


One Last Dance

by UnhallowedDei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Reminiscing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhallowedDei/pseuds/UnhallowedDei





	One Last Dance

“May I have this dance?” Chloe asked, her hand outstretched to Max as other couples took to the dance floor.

“One more,” Max agreed with a small laugh.

Placing her hand in Chloe’s, she was gently pulled to her feet. Heads turned in their direction as the two of them took to the dance floor. Max’s arms naturally slipped around Chloe’s neck as the blue-haired girl’s hands settled on her very slender hips. Even though she could see the crowd looking in their direction, Max only had eyes for Chloe as they drifted gracefully on the spot.

“Do you… remember three years ago?” Chloe whispered as their foreheads touched. “Those first few days?”

“It’s hard to forget.” She answered honestly.

“I remember that first breakfast at the motel… the crappy pizza from the night before.” Chloe laughed quietly as they moved to the music.

“I… remember crying a lot and… this amazing girl wrapping me up in her arms as I tried to sleep.” Max recounted, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. It had been a long time since she’d thought about that day.

“I just wanted that booty…” the girl teased, forcing a grin to Max’s lips.

“You liar… you just wanted another kiss…”

“I wanted… you to be okay.” The girl before Max shrugged, the innocent look returning to her normally mischievous eyes.

“And I am.” Max nodded appreciatively. “You looked after me… you got me home and… you never left me.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have anywhere else to go…” Chloe smirked, once again dispelling Max’s emotions from so long ago. 

“You had that money and I know you wanted to see LA.”

“Eh… I was keeping it safe, rainy day money. Plus… we got to see LA anyway.”

“She would have liked it…” Max smiled gently as she tightened her grip around Chloe’s neck. 

“Yeah… it was a nice touch, throwing that earring into the sea? She… probably would approve.”

“Ya think so?”

“Told you at the time, didn’t I? You and Rach would have got along, a photographer and her muse!”

“Ugh… everybody at Blackwell wanted Rachel to be their muse…” Max sighed, then realised how harsh she may have sounded. “I… I would have been honoured, Chloe. If she’d chosen me...”

“She would have, Max. She knew when people were being fake and… you’re not.”

“Ya know the best part, about our travels? Paris,” Max whispered.

“Only because of what I did…”

“Oh, is that all? Not the views? Not the city?” She chuckled softly.

“They helped make it right,” Chloe said with a gentle smile.

Staring into Chloe’s eyes always helped Max feel a little bit calmer. It had started after one of her night terrors when Max had woken up with a scream and Chloe had quickly scrambled to hold her. The only thing that had settled her mind was staring into those beautiful eyes, to just lose herself in the vast blue depth and love that the girl could somehow show. 

Now they kept Max enthralled from looking at the people around them, absorbed as though it were just the two of them on the dancefloor and the music was just for them.

“What you did all those years ago for me… I still can’t believe it.” Chloe sighed softly as she shifted her grip on Max’s hips.

“You are worth it to me…” Max repeated, for maybe the millionth time in the last three years. “Chloe… I…”

“I know it’s been tough. I didn’t wanna bring it up but…” Chloe muttered. Max couldn’t help but smile at the girl in front of her.

“We’ve had an incredible day… what’s wrong?” She asked carefully, placing her left hand casually to Chloe’s cheek.

“I can never repay you…”

“I don’t want repaying, Chloe.” She tried not to laugh, tried not to make Chloe feel more embarrassed by however she was feeling. “I’ve told you so many damn times! I just... want you.”

“You have me, Max… forever.” The blue-haired girl nodded.

“Exactly…” she grinned, flashing the tungsten wedding ring in front of Chloe’s face. “I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want that.”


End file.
